A Decepção
by Megawinsone
Summary: Kamus esconde uma paixão secreta por uma amazona. Será que ele dedurará seu amigo para tentar ficar com ela? Muitas coisas irão acontecer nessa história. Leia e Descubra!
1. Desejos

_**A Decepção**_

Logo após a derrota de Hades, a deusa Athena ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros de ouro, como também aboliu o uso de máscaras pelas amazonas.

**_Capítulo 1: Desejos_**

Passou-se nove anos desde o ocorrido e agora os moradores do santuário viviam em paz, muitos deles se casaram, um deles foi o cavaleiro de virgem que surpreendeu a todos com sua escolha inusitada, deixou seus amigos pasmos quando souberam de seu casamento com Shina, que mergulhou fundo no relacionamento logo após que esqueceu de Seiya. Outro casal que fez todos ficarem surpresos foi Saori e Mú, esse por sua vez conquistou a milionária com seu jeito compreensivo de ser, depois que esta rompeu o namoro com pegasus. Enquanto, Marin e Aioria apenas decidiram morar juntos, mas isso não estava dando muito certo, o cavaleiro de leão por incrível que parecesse estava enjoado dela, e freqüentemente era pego por seus amigos babando por outra amazona. Quem não gostava dessa situação era Kamus, que escondia uma paixão secreta pela companheira do leonino já fazia anos.

Nesse instante, no santuário estava sendo festejado o aniversário de Kamus na casa de aquário, todos seus companheiros e amigos compareceram, deixando o cavaleiro muito feliz, apesar de não demonstrar. No centro da casa tinha uma mesa com salgadinhos e doces caramelados, no lado esquerdo da porta de entrada estavam duas geladeiras cheias de cervejas e refrigerantes, as músicas que embalavam a festa eram das bandas Iron Maiden e Sonata Arctica.

No canto esquerdo do salão, a guerreira de cabelos ruivos olhava preocupada para seu amante, sentia um aperto no coração de vê-lo tão distraído, essa não fora à única vez que o pegara perdido em pensamentos.

– Meu amor, o que você tem? – A jovem inquiriu incomodada.

– Nada, só estou um pouco cansado, por causa do treino dos meus alunos – Desviou seus olhos de Nistiquelin, uma bela amazona, que tinha as madeixas encaracoladas loiras e olhos esverdeados, além de possuir fartos seios.

– Então se está tudo bem, eu vou conversar com minhas amigas – Se afastou receosa de seu amante, indo em direção a suas colegas de tantos anos, que estavam conversando perto da cozinha.

– Oi, Shina! Como vai? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Vou muito bem, meu marido é maravilhoso – Suspirou feliz.

– Ele dever ser muito bom mesmo, para fazer você esquecer o Seiya tão rápido – Comentou a ruiva.

– Você não imagina o quanto ele é bom, principalmente na cama – Gargalhou a guerreira de cobra – (Se elas soubessem que o Shaka é especialista no Kama Sutra, iam ficar morrendo de inveja).

– E você, June, como está indo a sua vida de casada com o Shun?- A águia pediu interessada. – (Como eu gostaria que o Aioria fizesse me sentir assim).

– Está indo muito bem. A propósito tenho uma notícia para vocês, eu estou grávida – Acariciou o ventre sentindo-se afortunada.

– Marin, e o seu namoro com o Aioria como vai? Quando vocês vão casar? – A esposa do Indiano interrogou séria, notando uma certa tristeza na face da jovem.

– Eu não sei, Shina! Nessas últimas semanas ele começou a ficar muito estranho comigo – Respondeu melancólica.

– Amiga, você tem que investigar isso, para saber o que está acontecendo – Balançou a cabeça indignada.

Nesse mesmo momento, no outro lado do deslumbrante salão, o cavaleiro de leão e seus amigos conversavam.

– O que foi Aioria? Por que você olha tanto para aquela outra amazona? – Milo notou o interesse do leonino naquela garota loira e esperava uma resposta óbvia.

– Eu estou interessado nela – Cruzou os braços.

– Mas você está namorando a Marin, não é? – Kamus indagou indignado e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– Sim, eu estou, infelizmente – Bufou.

– Se não gosta dela, termine o namoro com ela, seu imbecil– O Aquariano sussurrou furioso.

– Aff! Kamus isso não lhe interessa, a vida é dele, e eu acho que o Aioria não pode ficar somente com uma mulher, tem que aproveitar a vida – O escorpiano ignorou o jeito mortal como o francês o encarava, sorrindo travesso.

– Aioria, vou lhe propor um negócio, você vai até a casa de leão e eu falo com a amazona de coelho para ela ir até sua moradia. Assim, sua quase noiva não vai lhe ver pulando a cerca – Máscara da Morte explicou sua idéia.

– Eu não acho certo ele trair a garota – Insistiu, o aniversariante.

– Ele que vai decidir – O canceriano rosnou.

Depois de ter bebido cinco latinhas de cerveja, o cavaleiro de leão aceitou a idéia de seu amigo M.M e foi até sua casa, não pensando nas conseqüências que aquele ato traria, somente no prazer que sentiria ao tocar naquela jovem. Como o combinado, seu colega foi até a moça loura e a convenceu a se encontrar com o leonino, pois esta também se sentia atraída por ele. Com o plano já concretizado, o irmão de Aiorios saiu discretamente da festança sem ser visto por sua amante e nem amigas dela.

Minutos após, Nistiquelin saiu da festa e desceu correndo as escadarias em rumo ao seu encontro, pois achava o namorado de Marin muito bonito e fazia semanas que ela tinha percebido os olhares dele, arrepiava-se só de pensar nos toques das mãos fortes do cavaleiro de ouro. Caminhou por mais algum tempo, até que entrou no local que fora marcado o encontro, seguindo pelo corredor levou um susto quando alguém a agarrou por trás e a prensou contra a parede, aliviou-se no momento em que reconheceu Aioria. Aproveitou e pegou ela no colo, para leva-la para o quarto, aonde a faria gritar seu nome.

Passou-se quarenta e cinco minutos, e os convidados do aniversariante começaram a ir embora do lugar, fazendo com que Shaka e Shun se aproximassem de suas esposas.

– Oi, amor! – Shina aproximou-se do virgiano e o beijou.

– June, meu amor está na hora de irmos – Abraçou sua companheira.

– Então vamos – Concordou a amazona.

– Parabéns pelo bebê, Shun – A ruiva falou.

– Obrigada – Agradeceu sorridente.

E assim o casal se despediu dos amigos.

– Vamos embora também, Shina – Ordenou o homem mais próximo de deus.

– Desculpe, Marin, mas nós temos que ir.

– Tudo bem – Despediram-se e a ruiva ficou sozinha.

Sentindo-se sozinha, a garota de cabelos avermelhados começou a procurar seu consorte, o procurou em todos os lugares, no entanto não encontrou seu amado em recinto algum, esse sumiço a deixou aflita. De longe o cavaleiro de aquário não tirava os olhos da amazona de águia, aonde que ela fosse ele a observava discretamente, não conseguia vê-la angustiada. Então resolveu ajudá-la, porque sentia um sentimento mais forte do que ternura pela jovem, aproximou-se desta.

– Marin, está procurando o Aioria? Acho que ele foi para casa, não estava se sinto bem, bebeu muito – Kamus falou super sério, sem ser percebido pelos outros cavaleiros – (Aquele leonino vai ter uma surpresa).

– Muito obrigado, fico mais aliviada sabendo disso.

Logo em seguida, a ruiva desceu as escadarias, muito pensativa, um mau-pressentimento tomou conta de seu ser, como se fosse descobrir algo que pudesse mudar sua vida. Ao passo que ia se aproximando da casa de leão uma sensação estranha se apossou dela, nunca em sua vida tinha sentido aquela dor forte no peito.

**Continua ...**


	2. O Desespero

_**Capítulo 2: O Desespero**_

Marin respirou fundo e continuou sua caminhada, já conseguia avistar a casa de leão. Não demorou muito para que cruzasse a porta principal que levava ao interior da moradia. Parou perplexa no centro da sala ao ouvir gemidos de prazer de seu namorado e também de uma mulher, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não acreditando no que ouvia.

– Ahhhhhhh! Que bom, você é o máximo, aaaaaaaahhhh, não pára meu garanhão – A loira gritava.

– Você é muito gostosa – Rosnou maravilhado.

– Sou melhor de cama que sua namorada? – Perguntou a amazona curiosa.

– Sim, você faz coisas que ela nunca fez comigo, você a supera – O cavaleiro sorriu e imediatamente beijou sua parceira.

Tomada pela fúria a ruiva abriu a porta enraivecida e deu um susto no casal, que na hora ficou sem ação, pois não esperavam que fossem descobertos.

– Seu desgraçado! Eu pensei que você me amava – Começou a chorar copiosamente.

– Mas Marin, eu sinto muito – O rapaz se levantou da cama atordoado e colocou um calção.

– Aioria, não adianta se explicar, eu vi e ouvi tudo que você disse – A guerreira se aproximou de seu ex-companheiro e lhe deu um tapa na cara, que o fez cair no chão.

– Eu sei que errei, porém eu segui meu desejo – Tentou explicar.

– Então agora fique com ela, já que você a considera melhor de cama do que eu – Sussurrou perigosamente.

– Eu sinto muito por nossa relação ter terminado desse jeito – Aioria sentou-se na cama.

– Eu lhe odeio! – A jovem de cabelos avermelhados saiu correndo do dormitório de seu desafeto, não conseguia parar de chorar, não sabia o que fazer, a única idéia que teve foi voltar a festa. Sem hesitar rumou em direção a casa de aquário, onde pretendia encher a cara para tentar esquecer aquela decepção, mesmo achando que aquele tipo de reação não adiantaria nada.

Minutos após o flagrante, a ruiva adentrou novamente no interior da casa do francês, estava tão transtornada que custou a perceber que a maioria dos convidados já tinha ido embora. Apenas restavam o anfitrião da festa, Shura, Saori e Mú, esses ao verem o estado da amazona ficaram preocupados, estranharam os olhos inchados e vermelhos dela, como também algumas lágrimas que rolavam pela face desta. Athena vendo o estado lamentável de sua amiga foi na direção em que ela se encontrava.

– Marin, você está bem? – A deusa indagou num misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

– Estou sim – A amazona respondeu se aproximando da geladeira, aonde pegou uma garrafinha de cerveja.

– Então, por que está chorando? – Saori colocou a mão no ombro da amazona.

– Porque eu estou com dor de cabeça – A dama tentou disfarçar.

– Tudo bem, me procure quando decidir contar o que aconteceu – A jovem de madeixas roxas murmurou apreensiva.

– Saori, já é hora de irmos – O cavaleiro de áries interrompeu a conversa tentando quebrar o clima pesado que sentia.

– Então vamos meu amor – A deusa abraçou seu esposo.

– Tenham uma boa noite – (Pelo menos vocês são felizes) – Sorriu tristemente.

– Eu acho que também vou indo – Shura se despediu de todos.

E assim, os convidados foram embora, deixando apenas a amazona de águia e o cavaleiro de aquário a sós.

– Kamus, eu já lhe disse que você é lindo – Marin sorriu e passou a mão no tórax do aquariano.

– Eu acho que você deveria parar de beber – O rapaz com longa cabeleira azul a repreendeu.

– Eu só queria lhe agradecer por ter me contado onde estava o meu namorado, graças a você, eu descobri que ele me traía. Peguei aquele desgraçado no flagrante com uma outra amazona – A ruiva aproximou-se ainda mais e abraçou o francês.

Nesse momento, a guerreira desceu uma de suas mãos até a virilha do cavaleiro e começou a acariciar o ponto intimo dele com delicadeza e com a outra afagava o cabelo macio descendo até a nuca. Uma sensação de prazer invadiu o corpo do aquariano, que gemia baixinho aos toques da garota, já não conseguia mais controlar sua ereção, as mordidas sensuais em sua orelha, o deixavam fora de controle. Marin ao sentir o volume nas calças de sua presa, sorriu travessa, sentia-se bem por ser desejada por ele. De repente sem mais hesitar, Kamus tomou os lábios da jovem em um longo e sensual beijo e logo a seguir a arrastou até a mesa mais próxima e a jogou em cima, após ter arremessado os pratos, talheres e copos no chão, sem se importar com o barulho. Impulsionado pelo instinto, o cavaleiro rasgou a saia de sua amada a deixando somente de calcinha, essa murmurava palavras indecifráveis ao ser tocada delicadamente por ele, mas repentinamente o guerreiro pára o que estava pretendendo fazer, chacoalha a cabeça negativamente se afastando.

– Eu não quero me aproveitar de você – Falou em seu tom frio habitual.

– Eu quero ser sua, me possua – A ruiva desceu da mesa suplicante.

– Acho que é melhor você descansar – Kamus cruzou os braços num tom de preocupação.

– Eu não tenho para onde ir – A jovem confessou tristemente.

– Você pode ficar no meu quarto de hóspedes.

– Muito obrigada, Kamus e me desculpe por tudo.

– Me acompanhe – (Ela tem umas pernas tão bonitas).

Durante a trajetória até o dormitório em que o guerreiro hospedava os visitantes, a garota foi observando o bom gosto que o francês tinha, em relação à decoração. Tapetes persas cobriam o chão do corredor e quadros do estilo renascentista pendurados nas paredes.

Ao entrar na suíte que o anfitrião a oferecia, ficou maravilhada com a cama cercada de babados em tom azulado e tapetes verdes decorados com pequenos detalhes de flores, antes de fechar a porta, agradeceu a hospitalidade e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, a bela amazona é acordada por Kamus, que bateu na porta, antes de adentrar no recinto.

– Dormiu bem? – Inquiriu o guardião da casa de aquário.

– Dormi, porém estou muito triste – A ex-namorada de Aioria se levantou da cama.

– Eu entendo, também vocês já namoravam há quase três anos.

– Sim, eu ainda não acredito que tudo terminou daquele jeito.

– Se você quiser, eu lhe acompanho até a casa de leão para você pegar as suas coisas – Ofereceu sua ajuda sério.

– Obrigado, Kamus, eu ficaria feliz se você me acompanhasse – Comentou com as bochechas ligeiramente avermelhadas.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota:** Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentário, me desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo! Beijos!

**Nota2**: _Muito obrigada, Ana, por revisar esse capítulo para mim!_


	3. Sentimentos

_**Capítulo 3: Sentimentos**_

Nesse momento, Marin e Kamus caminhavam em longos passos até a casa de leão. Durante a trajetória a amazona de águia foi pensando em como iria encarar o leonino. Depois daquela decepção, somente o que a encorajava a ter o reencontro, era a raiva que sentia, porém tinha algo a mais naquela atitude. O cavaleiro de aquário percebeu o nervosismo de sua amada e num gesto instintivo colocou uma das mãos no ombro da moça, que o olhou confusa, mas permaneceu em silêncio, sem questionar o ato.

De repente aquele instante mágico entre os dois fôra quebrado por gargalhadas altas, vindas da casa de leão. A moça de cabelos avermelhados voltou à realidade e percebeu que já estavam próximos da moradia de seu ex-namorado. Bufou irritada e correu até o local que tanto almejava chegar, seguida por Kamus.

Ao adentrarem no recinto, se depararam com uma cena não muito agradável, pois o irmão de Aioros estava seminu acariciando a outra guerreira sem roupas em cima do sofá, não dando atenção para o casal que acabara de chegar. A mestra de Seiya tentou segurar as lágrimas que teimavam correr por seu rosto, respirou fundo e as secou.

– Aioria, eu somente vim pegar as minhas coisas – Falou com a voz trêmula, fazendo com que seu ex-amante parasse seu ato e olhasse para ela.

– Suas roupas e coisas estão dentro de duas malas, que estão naquele armário atrás de você, na porta à esquerda – O leonino respondeu friamente.

– Deixe que eu pego – Prontamente o rapaz de madeixas azuladas foi pegar as malas, deixando o outro guerreiro desconcertado com aquela atitude.

– Diga-me Kamus, a Marin está morando contigo? – Inquiriu meio-enciumado.

– Está sim e vai ficar lá, até quando ela quiser, creio que isso não lhe diz respeito – O Aquariano deu um sorriso cínico e virou às costas.

– Eu já vou indo, não quero continuar nesse ambiente desagradável – Marin cruzou os braços e se dirigiu até a saída juntamente com seu novo amigo.

– Você deve estar se divertindo com ele – Sussurrou descarado para provocar a ruiva.

– Escute bem, Aioria! A contrário de você, o Kamus me respeita e graças a Zeus não é igual a sua pessoa – Comentou furiosa e subiu correndo as escadarias que levavam a sua nova moradia, acompanhada do francês, que admirou a forma na qual ela se referiu a ele.

Tudo aquilo que ocorreu deixou o cavaleiro de leão, muito pensativo, fazendo com que Nistiquelin levantasse e fosse para o quarto, porque não agüentava vê-lo pensando em outra na sua frente. Percebendo o jeito que sua companheira ficou a seguiu para continuar o que foram interrompidos.

Chegando na casa de aquário, a amazona se trancou em seu dormitório e se jogou na cama para chorar e abafar seus soluços com o travesseiro.

No dia seguinte, Marin acordou bem disposta, tirando as olheiras que eram evidentes em sua face. Se aprontou e tomou um belo café da manhã antes que o dono da casa acordasse. Esperou sua amiga Shina e foi com ela até a cidade para comprar algumas roupas. Meia hora após a saída da ruiva, Kamus apareceu na cozinha e comeu um sanduíche.

Logo em seguida resolveu ir à casa de virgem para conversar com seu amigo Shaka, pois estava muito confuso sobre os seus sentimentos em relação à amazona de águia e precisava de conselhos. Ao cruzar a entrada principal do local aonde o virgiano se encontrava meditando, sentou-se perto dele.

– Oi Kamus, em que posso ajudá-lo? Você parece preocupado com algo.

– Shaka, eu estou confuso em relação o que sinto pela Marin, não sei o que fazer – gesticulou nervoso.

– Você deve estar muito apaixonado por ela, senão você dificilmente tinha entregado o Aioria – Respondeu sério.

– Como você sabe que fui eu? – Apavorou-se.

– Foi tão fácil, apenas observei quando você se aproximou dela e depois esta saiu.

– Mas eu não quero me aproveitar da Marin, de sua fragilidade, ela recém terminou o namoro, deve estar sofrendo muito.

– Então deixe passar um tempo e depois se aproxime dela – Sugeriu o indiano.

– Obrigado Shaka pelo conselho – Sorriu.

– Quer meditar comigo?

– Claro

Enquanto isso, a amazona de cobra e a guerreira ruiva estavam comprando alguns vestidos novos, além de roupas intimas.

– Marin, eu acho que você deve comprar essa camisola francesa para agradar o Kamus – Sorriu travessa ao ver as bochechas de sua companheira vermelhas.

– Está muito cedo para eu e ele nos envolvermos, não sei se ele gosta de mim além de amizade. Não quero ser precipitada – Olhou curiosa a mini-camisola e resolveu a levar.

– Você está é cheia de segundas intenções, pensa que me engana? Só se você fosse louca para dispensar um cara lindo como ele – Pagou as comprar.

– Eu tinha dinheiro não precisava pagar para mim – Marin saiu do estabelecimento contrariada e seguiu sua amiga.

– Digamos que é um presente, quero lhe ajudar, sei que você irá me retribuir quando puder – Gargalhou cínica.

– Vamos almoçar naquele restaurante italiano. Deixe que eu pago a conta desta vez – A ex-namorada de Aioria apontou e adentrou no estabelecimento que ficava a dez metros da loja que acabara de sair

– Está certo, vou aceitar

As duas jovens sentaram-se à uma mesa perto da porta de entrada, e ficaram observando o movimento na rua, olharam para o céu que antes estava ensolarado e notaram que este, agora, estava nublado. O bom humor que irradiava de Shina deu espaço ao mau-humor, pois estava com planos de passar no salão de beleza e fazer um lindo penteado.

– O que foi amiga? Por que está com essa cara? – Arregalou os olhos surpresa pela mudança de humor da jovem.

– Eu queria fazer um jantar especial hoje, para mim e o Shaka e pretendia mudar o meu penteado. Comprei até um vestido e camisola diferente, hoje é o dia do nosso aniversário de casamento.

– Entendo, mas não fique assim, acho que a chuva é passageira.

– Tomara, creio que ele não esqueceu dessa data e deve estar me esperando ansioso.

– O amor entre vocês é tão lindo, gostaria de arranjar um cavaleiro que me valorizasse desse jeito – Suspirou tristemente.

– Logo, logo você arranjará, se é que já não encontrou – Esfregou as mãos.

A chuva viera forte e durou pouco mais de uma hora, deixando a moça de cabelos esverdeados impaciente, quando parou definitivamente de chover, o sol reapareceu mais forte que antes. Pagaram a conta no restaurante e caminharam até o salão de beleza mais popular daquela pequena cidadela.

Horas se passaram, finalmente a esposa do virgiano conseguira o penteado que tanto almejava, vários cachos presos em um coque , maquiagem leve e um grande sorriso que enfeitava o seu rosto. Estavam quase atravessando o portão que separava o santuário do povo. Entraram sorridente e subiram as escadas conversando sobre diversas coisas até que Shina revelou a surpresa que iria deixar seu amado saltitante.

– Marin, eu não contei ainda para ninguém, mas ontem fiz um exame e descobri que estou grávida – Acariciou o ventre e virou-se para encarar o cavaleiro de Áries que estava bem na porta de entrada da casa dele, que fez uma cara de surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

– Esqueça o segredo, agora todo o santuário vai ficar sabendo – Comentou a garota de madeixas avermelhadas.

– Eu não sou fofoqueiro, prometo que ninguém saberá – (Que droga! Sempre ficam desconfiando de mim).

– Está bem, vou acreditar em você!

E assim, as duas amazonas subiram as outras escadarias, que levavam as suas moradias, durante o caminho, somente falaram coisas superfulas, porque não queriam que ninguém mais ouvisse seus segredos.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota: **_Desculpem a demora, eu estou tão sem inspiração, tomara que logo volte, preciso continuar as outras fic. Muito obrigado pelos comentários._

**Nota2: Eu dedico esse capítulo para minha amiga Primidom que está de aniversário hoje.**

**Nota3: _Muito obrigado Ana por betar esse capítulo para mim._**


	4. Chapter 4: Novidades

**Capítulo 4: Novidades**

Ao chegarem à casa de Virgem, Marin se despediu de sua amiga Shina, a desejando muitas felicidades e seguiu pensativa para casa de aquário. A amazona de cobra estava muito entusiasmada para contar a novidade para seu marido, então resolveu ir direto para a sala de meditações, aonde o encontrou em posição flor de lótus. Aproximou-se devagarzinho dele, sem fazer nenhum ruído, escondeu o cosmo, porém não foi muito bem sucedida, pois ele sentiu seu perfume.

Shaka sabia que ela já tinha chegado, podia sentir pelo perfume de lírios que ela sempre usava. Deixou sua esposa se aproximar ainda mais, quando estavam bem próximos, esticou os braços e a puxou contra si. Um sorriso cínico se formou em sua face, quando abriu os olhos e contemplou o rosto surpreso da mulher amada.

– Pensava mesmo que podia me dá um susto? – A beijou nos lábios.

– Pelo menos tentei! Como me descobriu tão fácil? – Perguntou curiosa, brincando com os cabelos dele.

– Seu perfume! – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que se levantou de seu colo.

– Que droga! Prometo que tomarei mais cuidado, talvez eu tente outra vez, algum outro dia – Gesticulou fingindo indignação.

– Adoro quando você fica assim desse jeito. Belo penteado, alguma ocasião especial?

– Tenho novidades, mas terá que implorar para saber! – Correu até o quarto, porém antes pegou os pacotes de compra, deixando para trás um loiro curioso.

– Eu nunca imploro! Talvez só finja isso – Murmurou e foi em passos largos até a suíte.

Shina não conseguia conter a felicidade dentro do seu ser. Abaixou-se e pegou de dentro da sacola uma camisola de seda verde oliva, muito provocativa, que comprou aquela tarde. Adentrou logo em seguida no banheiro aonde a colocaria, para impressionar o marido.

O cavaleiro de virgem não demorou a alcançar a porta do dormitório, entrou num impulso e olhou ao redor, a procura de sua amada. Não a encontrando, deduziu que ela estaria no banheiro, suspirou encaminhando-se até a cama e deitou.

Minutos após vestir a camisola e retocar a maquiagem, a amazona saiu do recinto em que estava. Encontrando seu esposo a encarando do leito. Sorriu quando o viu arregalar os olhos, observando seu corpo de cima a baixo em total excitação.

– Está gostando do que vê? – Inquiriu sensualmente, dando uma voltinha.

– Digamos que sim, minha adorada! Essa era a novidade que eu teria que implorar? – Apontou para a roupa da esposa.

– Não seja bobo, essa é uma delas, a mais importante até o fim da noite você saberá.

– Quero saber agora! – Cruzou os braços simulando estar irritado e chateado.

– Então me convença a contar – Caminhou lentamente até ficar ao lado do Virgiano e sentando-se no colchão.

– Sua danada, você gosta de uma chantagem! – Enlaçou a guerreira pela cintura a puxando para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

– Faça amor comigo, Shaka. Agora! – Começou a passar as mãos pelo tórax bem definido do indiano. Para logo a seguir morder sua orelha e depositar beijos em sua nuca.

– Isso não é justo – Gemeu baixinho e atendeu ao pedido de sua amante, mesmo prometendo para si que ela não escaparia depois, sem dizer a novidade.

Então o casal apaixonado se entregou mais uma vez ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro, fazendo daquele momento mais prazeroso possível. Corpos suados dançando no ritmo alucinante do compasso de seus corações, gemidos e palavras carinhosas viajando pelas ondas do espaço tempo.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Aquário, um jantar a luz de velas, muito romântico pelo sinal, estava sendo servido pelo um francês muito contente.

– Espero que goste, é strogonoff – Sorriu, abrindo logo em seguida um vinho.

– Estamos comemorando o que? Posso saber? – Marin perguntou confusa, realmente a decoração da mesa estava magnífica, toalha branca com detalhes em ouro e castiçais com velas douradas.

– Queria lhe pedir algo, não sei se você vai aceitar – Confessou sentando-se.

– Somente descobriremos se você me pedir – O encarou bebendo um pouco de vinho tinto.

– Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que você terminou um relacionamento longo, mas mesmo assim queria lhe pedir uma chance de lhe fazer feliz – Pegou a mão da mulher a sua frente e a acariciou, esperando uma resposta.

A dama de cabelos avermelhados ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, porque não sabia ao certo o que responder. Sentia algo por aquele belo homem, podia pressentir isso, talvez fosse hora de deixar conceitos antigos de lado e se entregar a uma nova paixão. O que realmente a incomodava era sofrer de novo, se tivesse enganada em relação a ele.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro em sua mão direita.

– Me dê essa oportunidade e prometo que não lhe decepcionarei - Piscou um dos olhos sedutoramente, fazendo a ruiva soltar um suspiro.

– Eu aceito! – Sorriu feliz, deixando o rapaz de cabelos azulados feliz da vida.

– Vamos comer, antes que a comida esfrie, depois podemos dar uma volta pelo jardim – Sugeriu entusiasmado.

– Acho uma ótima idéia, a lua cheia deve estar linda!

E assim o casal saboreou a comida, que estava deliciosa, pequenos olhares eram lançados durante a refeição. A amazona nunca tinha se sentido tão desejada na vida, na hora que o aquariano a encarava, parecia que o mundo parava e seu coração disparava.

– Já terminei, se você quiser podemos ir – Anunciou a moça de madeixas vermelhas.

– Por mim tudo bem – Levantou-se a conduzindo até um jardim que ficava atrás de sua casa.

Ao chegarem ao jardim, a guerreira ficou observando as inúmeras variedades de flores brancas, roxas e rosas amarelas, vermelhas. Possuía também dois bancos embaixo de três árvores de estatura média, que parecia ser um belo local de se ficar durante o dia. Acomodaram-se um do lado do outro, observando o belo brilho da lua, enquanto um fresco vento acariciava seus rostos.

– Você me surpreendeu, nunca pensei que você fosse um romântico – Entrelaçou sua mão na dele.

– E não sou, somente me comporto desse jeito com a pessoa amada – A abraçou, puxando seu corpo contra o seu.

– Por que não te conheci antes! – A pequenina distância que havia entre as duas bocas se desfez, num beijo apaixonado e voraz.

Somente se afastaram para recuperar o fôlego, mas continuaram a se beijar, como se não houvesse um outro amanhã.

Nesse mesmo instante, um outro par romântico, se abraçava e descansava depois de uma noite intensa de amor. O loiro não agüentava a curiosidade, precisava saber o que ela tanto lhe escondia, esse suspense estava lhe deixando maluco.

– Agora que você já teve o que tanto queria, me conte a novidade – A acariciou a face.

– Vai me dizer que você também não queria? Desde quando eu lhe forço a fazer amor comigo? – Perguntou magoada.

– Desculpe, acho que fui rude, claro que eu queria tanto quanto você! – Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

– A novidade é que ..., bem eu estou grávida – O encarou temerosa.

– O que? – Arregalou os olhos e ficou pensativo.

– Vamos ter um filho! – Cutucou Shaka, fazendo que esse saísse do transe em que se encontrava.

– Adeus tranqüilidade, adeus silêncio nas horas de meditação, adeus boas horas de sono – Falou desnorteado.

– Você não quer o nosso filho? – Levantou-se raivosa.

– Shina, volte para cama, agora! Claro que eu quero essa criança, só tenho que me acostumar com a notícia – Suspirou cruzando os braços, fazendo com que sua esposa voltasse para o leito.

– Tive tanto medo de você não gostar da novidade – Encostou-se no cavaleiro que a enlaçou pela cintura.

– Eu te amo muito – Sussurrou sensualmente.

– Eu também, meu loiro! – Murmurou feliz.

E assim, logo o casal adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, na casa de aquário, Kamus e Marin se entregavam a nova paixão que sentiam. Em conseqüência desse sentimento os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais urgentes. Um corpo desejava o outro, numa atitude acertada que ambos ansiavam, o rapaz de madeixas azuis pegou à ruiva no colo a conduzindo até seu quarto, para se amarem sem serem vistos por olhos curiosos.

**Continua**

**Nota 1: **_Desculpem pela demora, eu não estava conseguindo escrever nada, estava bloqueada. Vou tentar atualizar mais brevemente possível. _

_Nota2: Muito obrigada, Priscila por betar a minha fic._


End file.
